This invention relates to a telephone response system in which voice messaging ("voice mail") and voice response features are integrated. In particular, this invention relates to a system having application modules that implement both voice messaging and voice response features, in which, during a single telephone call, information gathered in one module in the course of implementing one feature is transferred among the modules.
In known voice messaging systems, a caller can leave a message for a call recipient who is not able to receive a call. The message is stored in a central memory device, which stores all messages received for all telephone extensions on the system, and is designated as being for a specific recipient. Only the designated recipient can retrieve his or her own messages. The universe of messages designated as being for a single recipient is referred to as the recipient's "mailbox", although the messages may be stored randomly in the memory device. Typically, such systems allow the caller to edit a message before finally "sending" it to a mailbox, and also allow the caller to dial other extensions, either before or after leaving a message. The system accepts command inputs for such functions by "collecting" digits entered using a DTMF (dual-tone multi-frequency) telephone keypad, more commonly known by the name TOUCH-TONE. However, once an outside caller dials a new extension, as far as the new call recipient (or his or her mailbox if he or she cannot take the call) is concerned, the caller may just as well have called in from outside the system.
Voice response systems are also known. In the earliest and simplest voice response systems, a caller could dial into a computerized database--e.g., one's bank credit card database--and enter queries, usually in response to menu prompts. As in voice messaging systems, user inputs--e.g., one's account number--are entered using DTMF tones. The system output is an audio response in the form of computer synthesized speech or concatenated pre-recorded words and phrases.
In a second level of sophistication, voice response systems have additional capabilities, such as "voice forms" capability (where, e.g., a vendor can collect the caller's name, address, and the product the caller wants to order, by recording the caller's voice responses to recorded prompts). These more sophisticated systems also provide the user with the option of transferring to a human operator for further assistance, either by staying on the line for a specified time interval past the end of the computer response (the primary purpose of this feature is assist rotary-dial telephone users or those who become confused and do not enter any tones for the specified interval), at designated times as a menu option (e.g., after a computer response to a query, the user could be given the choice of entering another query or transferring to an operator or another extension, as well as terminating the call), or at any time by pressing a particular key, such as the zero key. The extension to which the call is transferred could be another voice response feature. However, any information the caller gave to the first feature would not be available to the second feature and would have to be given again by the caller.
Because both voice messaging and voice response systems have as options the ability to transfer to other extensions, in an installation having both types of systems it could be said that the systems have been integrated. A caller could always transfer from one system to the other by dialing the other system's extension from the first system, assuming those extensions were known to the caller or included in the system prompts. Thus, a caller attempting to reach a particular individual could leave a message in that individual's mailbox and then transfer to a voice forms feature to order particular merchandise. Conceivably, the caller could then transfer to some other voice response feature. However, each time the caller would have to repeat information previously given. For example, even though the caller gave his or her name in the voice mail message, he or she would have to repeat it for the voice form. At most, there are previously known systems in which, when a caller transfers to a human operator, the operator is informed of where in the voice response system the caller is exiting from (e.g., session screen identification number), without any additional information.
Similarly, a caller may access a voice response feature in which digital information is called for, and then transfer to another feature also requiring digital entries, and be required to enter the same information again.
It would be desirable to be able to provide an integrated voice messaging/interactive voice response system in which information given by a caller could be transferred among various application modules of the integrated system.